The Colour of Virtue
by txilar
Summary: When a high class courtesan witnesses a murder, Iruka’s mission is to take his place until the murderer can be found and brought to justice. Someone has to get him out of there without breaking his cover.
1. Chapter 1

When a high class courtesan witnesses a murder, Iruka's mission is to take his place until the murderer can be found and brought to justice. Playing prostitute couldn't go more wrong: he's pawed by perverted old men, he can't identify the suspect, and his contact—the only one who knows why he's in the brothel—is killed. Someone has to get him out of there without breaking his cover.

_Blushing is the colour of virtue_  
-Diogenes

* * *

**Prologue**

Tsunade frowned as she stared at the scroll on her desk.

_'__I have nothing to ask but that you would remove to the other side, that you may not, by intercepting this sunshine, take from me what you cannot give.' _

Clearly, Iruka had run into a problem.

"Get me Kakashi, ___now_!"

* * *

**Part One**

___Something is wrong_.

Iruka could feel it. The office was packed with courtesans and guards and hummed with tension. The guards had rounded them up before breakfast and were none too gentle about it.

Iruka was panicked because he didn't know how to act around the others. Was Yumiko friendly? Aloof? Disliked?_Flamboyant_?

Within moments Haru-sama entered the room. He looked grim. He walked to Rikuto-sama's desk and leaned on the desk, pounding his fist upon the desk. Most everyone in the room jumped—Iruka too, timing it just right. After a few more minutes of silence, a low murmur began and Iruka started feeling panicky again.

Haru came around the desk and leaned on it. There was a long box on a low stand just in front of the desk. Haru stared at it speculatively. "Rikuto-sama is ill, so I'm speaking on his behalf. Yumiko? Come up here."

Warily, Iruka moved to rise, but before he could do so a guard came over and yanked him up by his arm. Iruka stumbled as he was dragged to the desk.

Haru smiled. "Open the box for me, Yumi-chan."

The guard was holding Iruka by the elbows, too tightly for him to actually reach out to the box. He moved just as Haru kicked the box over. Someone screamed and Iruka looked down. His stomach rolled as he recognised Minoru.

Minoru's hands were bound and his throat slashed. The bartender had been his contact to Tsunade. He was Rikuto-sama's nephew, part of the reason why Iruka was here, and the only one who knew who he was, what he was, and where he was. Innocent, and now dead.

Iruka went limp and the guard let him drop. He crumpled to the floor trying to think, trying to focus.

___Do not panic. Tsunade will be able to get me out. Did the message get out? Have they intercepted it? They might already know. If they killed Minoru, what are they going to do to me?_

"Let this be a lesson for all of you whores. Minoru was found sending love letters. And did you know? ___That is not allowed_!" Haru yelled and the entire room was stunned into silence.

Haru never yelled in front of customers. He was a parody, a stereotype of an old prostitute, lording his lifetime of work over the younger courtesans and acting as if he was above them, while bitter and jealous of their youth, talents, and transient beauty.

Rikuto-sama had never acted like this toward them, but he'd not seen his assistant's cruelty behind the scenes. Rikuto-sama had treated them as family, Yumiko had told Iruka.

This was a brothel for the wealthiest classes: nobles and politicians. They might have been prostitutes, but they were the highest class to be found, healthy and well kept. Rikuto-sama treated them as well as he did his clients.

Iruka stayed on the floor, most of his fear feigned, but for a small wild terror that was building into panic. He took slow breaths, knowing it made him look scared, but also knowing it would help calm him.

Two weeks ago he'd been assigned this mission. Rikuto-sama was dead, but no one knew it. A courtesan had witnessed the murder. Oddly enough, the courtesan was spared. The courtesan didn't know who the murdered was, but knew he was a ninja.

He'd told the bartender Minoru, a nephew of Rikuto-sama, what he'd seen. Minoru had immediately told the Daimyo, a close family friend of Rikuto-sama's, who in turn contacted Tsunade.

Fearing for the courtesan's life, and desperate for his testimony, the Hokage sent Iruka to trade places with Yumiko-chan and try to identify the ninja so they could bring him to trial, hopefully without any more murders. Rikuto-sama's murder was not his first. And Minoru was proof that it wouldn't be his last.

So far, the ninja had not shown up and Iruka still had no clue as to his identity. He didn't know his name, only that he had long, bushy black hair and lines on his cheek. Minoru had never seen the man and the courtesan who'd been closest to Yumiko was clueless as to his identity. He'd have to figure it out when, ___if_, the man came calling on Yumiko.

Accordingly, he was stuck until that happened. It was bad enough having to pretend to be a prostitute, but now Haru was spreading the lie that Rikuto-sama was ill instead of dead. All the courtesans were threatened, but none of them knew it.

Now Iruka's only contact was dead.

Now Iruka was screwed.

Breaking into his thoughts, Haru stomped closer to where the courtesans sat and began doing what he did best: harping. "From now on, you are no longer allowed downstairs without an escort. There will be no congregating in the kitchens and no visits outside. Your rooms will be checked and we will be watching. No more shopping in the mornings. No more gathering in empty rooms. Two at a time, that's the limit. Your curfew is ten if you don't have a client. And there will be no more letters!" He looked at Iruka as he added the last part.

"Where is Rikuto-sama?" asked Akane, a young round-faced man who'd only come to the brothel a week before Iruka. He had a soft voice and the entire brothel seemed to go silent when he sang, even Harpy-Haru.

"He's ill, I told you! Don't worry about him, worry about me, I'm your lord now. Get out of here and go prepare yourselves." Haru sighed, hand rubbing his forehead. He moved back to his desk and waved his other arm as he sat. "All but Yumiko. Bring him to me."

The same guard from before came over to Iruka, now standing, and dragged him behind Haru's desk. The guard shoved him to the floor again, pushing his shoulders so that Iruka was bowing before Haru.

"I know it was you, Yumi-chan. I don't know who your lover is, but when I find out, you'll pay."

"I don't have—"

"Shut up." Haru reached out and smacked Iruka on the side of his head. Iruka flinched. Though it didn't hurt, it was a little unexpected.

"Minoru told us what he was sending. 'Just a love letter, please,'" mimicked Haru in a desperate voice. "'Please sir, he's my cousin.' Bah. Letters are not allowed and Minoru knew it. You know it too. But," he said, motioning grandly, "Since I could not find the letter, I'm going to be lenient with you. More lenient than I was with Minoru, but he fought back. That couldn't be helped. You shouldn't have been plotting with your lover."

"Thank you sir." Iruka's voice was muffled from his head hanging over. But it was a good thing. Haru didn't need to see the rage he felt.

"You may go. But behave, Yumi-chan. I'm going to be watching you," he warbled the last line out like he was singing.

Irritated by the exchange—_how dare they blame me for Minoru's death?_—Iruka rose to leave the room. He knew it was his fault, he didn't need their accusations.

"Oh, how could I forget?" mused Haru in an overly dramatic voice just as Iruka reached the door. Iruka turned to face him. "I had a message regarding you. Kenta-sama is eager to see his Yumi-chan. He'll be calling on you soon." He smiled, waiting for Iruka's reaction apparently.

_Kenta-sama?_

Iruka ducked his head in lieu of response, hoping that was good enough.

Haru laughed. "Oh I hope you do behave, because if I have to send you to my guards for a lesson in obedience, he won't be happy. He likes to think you're all his. So keep that in mind. Go, now." Haru bent to begin writing and the grinning guard pushed Iruka out the door, walking him back upstairs to his room.

_How do I get messages out now?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Blushing is the colour of virtue_  
-Diogenes

* * *

**Part Two**

Harpy Haru the Harridan was back.

"Oh Yumi-chan!" The sing-song voice warbling down the hall got louder and warbly-er as it got closer.

Iruka made a face to himself as he heard the door to his room sliding open. When he turned it was with a pleasant smile. "Yes, Haru-sama?"

"Oh Yumiko," he said, his horrible voice lusty and prurient. "You have a _handsome_ noble calling on you tonight. He's young and eager for you, so I bet you'll enjoy yourself toni-ight!"

Haru-sama enjoyed this. Iruka didn't know how Yumiko could bear the man. He took great delight in pointing out what ugly noble was there and what deviancy he thought they'd enjoy most. Yumiko didn't sleep with everyone he entertained, Iruka had learned. It was only a select few that he'd sleep with, but it seemed as though they all came calling the week Iruka was there.

"I'm sure I will," he said diffidently as he raised his arms, waiting for Haru-sama to tie the obi loosely around him. The man didn't like getting too close and Iruka was perfectly at ease with that. He didn't want the cross-dressing old hag to even breathe on him. He ignored, for the moment, his own bout of cross-dressing. And how much more comfortable the kimono was than his ninja uniform.

"Let's tie this in front, yes?" Haru-sama leered as Iruka turned around to face him. Each time they did this, Iruka forced himself to think of Yumiko, the courtesan this mission was set up to protect.

He'd first met Yumiko the night they traded places. He'd had fifteen minutes to learn the young man's secrets, specialties, and absorb his wealth of knowledge. Iruka had been on many difficult missions, even a few A-ranked missions, but nothing had prepared him for going undercover as a courtesan.

"You bear a startling resemblance to someone in grave danger," Tsunade had told him in introduction to his mission. During the briefing she had gone into more detail.

"_I have a medical jutsu for you scar. You'll get into the brothel wearing a henge and—"_

"_Is the jutsu permanent?" He'd grown up with that scar; he wasn't ready to lose it. _

_Tsunade smiled. "It doesn't have to be. Yumiko's disguise as you will be harder to handle so you have to switch the minute you arrive."_

_She stared at him gravely for a moment before continuing. "I know this is an odd undercover mission placement, to say the least and I don't know how long it will take. The Daimyo wants this murderer brought to justice and the courtesan who spoke out kept safe."_

"_I'm a shinobi at your disposal, Hokage." _

_She nodded as she dismissed him. "This mission exemplifies that."_

Iruka still couldn't believe that no one at the tea house had noticed that Yumiko looked different.

Iruka didn't think they looked that much alike, but there hadn't even been a question of 'did you cut your hair?' or anyone wondering if he'd lost weight. Yumiko was the same height as Iruka, but had glossy black hair falling to his waist, and easily outweighed him by about twenty pounds. Where Iruka was sharp, solid and compact, the added weight only sweetened Yumiko's allure.

The man oozed sensuality and decadence. In the short moments during the exchange Iruka watched how he moved and found that mimicking him wasn't beyond his capability, though he had no doubt that what was hard work for him, came as easy as breathing to Yumiko.

"_Just relax, sensei," Yumiko said, stretching. "Act as if you have all the time in the world."_

What Iruka had most trouble imitating was his voice. Yumiko's voice was deep but soft, coy and lustful, just like the man himself. Iruka had a teacher's voice. It was irritating, grating, and loud.

But it couldn't be as bad as the harridan, could it? Iruka tried not to cringe at the harsh voice in his ear.

"So, Yumiko, you're wearing the orange tonight. It's very becoming on you, but I hope the nobleman likes it. You can't displease him you know. He looks like a virile one!" Haru-sama called out gleefully.

Yumiko had also told Iruka that since the night of the murder, Haru had watched over him like a hawk, dressing him and escorting him to clients.

Iruka grit his teeth as Haru-sama pulled tightly, tying off the obi. "That's what I like best, of course." Meaning, that what was he disliked most. But he knew Haru-sama's code by now: 'virile' and 'young' meant old enough to be Iruka's father, maybe older. 'Handsome' meant hideous.

'Eager' probably meant perverted.

Iruka was not surprised when Haru-sama pointed out the table he was going to. The man was so old his hair was completely white.

_Wonderful. Another old man trying to prove his youth._ _Hopefully He'll pass out after a round of sake. At least he _has_ hair. _

After attempting to mollify himself Iruka adjusted his expression and raised his hands to his mouth as he approached the table.

Haru-sama bowed and presented Iruka. "Thank you, Haru-sama," the man said smoothly. "I'd like your best sake, and I do mean best. Quality not quantity, please."

That's a familiar voice, Iruka thought as he sank gracefully to the floor. Haru-sama left them, humming with the order for their most expensive sake. For a minute, Iruka wondered if he would get to keep his earnings during this mission. He would have a good argument with Tsunade over _deserving_ them.

"Oh my," said the nobleman. "How very orange you are tonight, Mi-chan."

_Mi-chan? Great, another regular. Will I have to drug him?_

"Does the orange not please you, sir?" Iruka looked up as he spoke and frowned.

There was no way the man was as old as his hair suggested. And Haru-sama was right: he was handsome. The longer Iruka stared, the more handsome he got. He wore an eye patch over one eye, giving him a slightly dangerous look. But his mouth, wide with a smile and indolent, made up for it.

"Oh it's fine. I see a lot of orange in my work, that's all. It suits you. The turquoise peacock is lovely too," he said, tilting his head where Iruka's legs were twisted under him and grinning. Iruka could feel himself blushing. _I'm just pleased to be talking to someone my age for a change, that's __all__.__Someone my age and handsome. And flirtatious. Willing, able… _

Iruka cleared his throat in an attempt to shut his mind up. "And what sort of work does my lord do? It looks dangerous."

Haru-sama slipped in beside the table and sat the sake down, along with the serving set. Iruka gave the set his now standard covetous gaze. It looked like his father's set, passed down from his father before him. The pale wood had a character burned into each cup, just as his father's set had. Maybe when this was all over, if it ever ended, Iruka could ask Yumiko where he could find a similar set.

The noble waited until Haru-sama left and Iruka began pouring the sake. He accepted the cup Iruka slid toward him and smiled.

"Oh nothing too dangerous. This was an accident," he said, waving his hand toward the eye patch. "I work with children," he said, in a low voice.

Iruka looked up again, curious. "Children? Do you teach?" He was staring at the eye patch and the tiny line of a scar coming down the man's cheek. He felt a tiny tug of camaraderie.

The nobleman's smile widened and Iruka could see his teeth. He looked as if he were about to laugh aloud. "Pour yourself a drink, Mi-chan, please."

Iruka smiled. Most of the men hadn't wanted him to have the luxury of being drunk. Which of course worked in his favour, but tonight, he thought, a cup of sake might be welcome. He poured the sake and the man leaned forward, speaking softly.

"'The foundation of every state is the education of its youth,' wouldn't you agree?"

Iruka cocked his head as he made room on the table. Lifting the bottle once again, he began refilling their cups.

"I have three students. Soldiers, actually."

Iruka startled as he looked up, eyes wide. He dropped the bottle of sake, but the man had leaned over far enough that he caught it easily.

"What?" Iruka breathed as he stared at the man who was now so close Iruka could see the tiny pores on his nose.

The noble's other hand wrapped gently around Iruka's wrist and pulled him so close he was leaning over the table. Iruka looked closely as he whispered. The man's voice was quiet; he was almost mouthing the words. Iruka could feel the sake-scented breath of each word. "Look beneath the underneath, beautiful."

All Iruka could do was stare, searching the man's eye, realising with a sudden jolting shock why the voice was so familiar, why he wore the eye patch. Why he was _here_.

_Kakashi. _

When Kakashi leaned back, his warm fingers letting Iruka's wrist drop, the frozen moment vanished. "I'm so weary tonight, Yumiko. I think I'll have a bath, then just rest."

Iruka blinked, realising exactly why Kakashi was here, and glad for it, but suddenly unable to move. Hatake Kakashi was his client. He could… Iruka realised with an odd sensation in his belly that he wouldn't be able drug Kakashi and knock him out with a little chakra.

Iruka shook his head quickly realising that he was slipping out of character, and just where his mind was going. _Kakashi is _not_ my client. He seems awfully familiar with Yumiko, but he isn't _my_ client. I do not have to sleep with him for… _

_Oh. _

Iruka blushed at the thought. He picked up his cup and gulped the contents down in one swallow, breathing heavily through his nose as he looked back up at Kakashi.

"You blush so prettily." Kakashi smiled smoothly. It was genuine and very pleased. Iruka, back in character and a little hysterical, couldn't help being charmed. He ducked his head face toward his shoulder trying not to giggle and only blushing more in return. It was an effort not to laugh out loud.

Kakashi chuckled at Iruka's movement and trailed his finger along Iruka's wrist. "So coy, Mi-chan."

_Well, that's a little much. _

Iruka pursed his lips, making a face at Kakashi as he looked back up. _He's flirting. Does he not understand the danger here? That I've had to—_

"You are a very well bred courtesan."

Iruka tried not to laugh, the ridiculousness of the setting and the sake quickly going to his head. Just what was Kakashi trying to say?

"Of course I am. I entertain well bred men. They wouldn't give me a second glance otherwise, _my lord_. They wouldn't let me warm their bed and they certainly wouldn't give me their wealth and their secrets." His humour almost faded at the reminder of his mission. _I want out of here_. He leaned forward to refill Kakashi's sake cup.

"I would think you too smart for this occupation, Yumiko," Kakashi replied, rather cryptically, Iruka thought.

Iruka smiled again. "I know little, save the fact of my ignorance. A cynical man once said 'stand a little more between me and the sun.'"

Kakashi looked both surprised, but he nodded solemnly. "I see." Kakashi sipped at his sake. "I hear you dance. Perhaps you sing as well?"

Iruka tried not to make a face at him, but he really wanted to pick up the fan tucked into his kimono and smack Kakashi with it_. He's enjoying this! How dare he?_

"I do," Iruka said tightly, trying not to glare.

"I'd like to see dancing on my next visit. For now, just take me to the baths after we eat. I think a massage and hot soak will relieve me of the agony of travel."

_Next visit_? Iruka smiled as he swallowed. _I'm supposed to bathe the Copy Ninja_? _Massage him_? Ringing for the dinner attendant, he started to wonder if he was going to have to drug Kakashi like he'd been drugging nobles all week.

Privately, it amused him that they were so hot for him. He'd seen Yumiko the night they switched places, undressing and exchanging outfits, and the man oozed so much sexual appeal that he couldn't compete with or match it, but he couldn't deny wanting a taste.

Iruka had found that getting himself off was easy enough, leaving come all over his body and client's bodies was unpleasant but doable, and feigning difficulty walking afterwards was a breeze. Keeping these dirty old nobles from having sex with him was probably more work than it was worth, but suddenly as never before Iruka found his virtue to be of utmost importance.

It sounded easy enough, but he had to, as carefully as possible, use just enough chakra to wear his clients out in an attempt to replicate the pleasant weariness of sex. A lot of sex. Yumiko had told him, in a rush as they changed clothes, that the rooms were not quite completely chakra blocked.

"_Oh, and the rooms are supposed to be chakra-blocked, but they aren't completely. You can use a little, maybe half a hand?" he spoke uncertainly of the concept, but Iruka was surprised the courtesan knew anything at all about chakra._

"_How do you know that?" he asked._

"_Ah, well, I have one good client who is shinobi. He has some, oh, creative ways of using his chakra and one time, mmm, he used too much," purred Yumiko, smiling with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and fixed Iruka with a serious gaze. "Guards came running. Just be careful. Now, as far as sex goes, so, you can use the chakra to avoid sex, just use this to drug them." He showed Iruka a bottle with the instructions "One drop in their drink and you're set." _

_Iruka tucked the bottle into his pocket and looked up expectantly._

_Yumiko grinned and reached out to adjust the kimono Iruka had tugged on. "You're pretty with your hair down, sensei. You'll do well." With that he'd leaned forward and kissed Iruka. Iruka froze, not sure what to do, but Yumiko let go before he had a chance. _

_Yumiko studied Iruka before speaking. "I don't kiss just anyone. Maybe you can visit me when all this is over." _

_He left the room and Iruka began his mission as a courtesan. _

The remains of their meal cleared, Iruka stood and assisted Kakashi in joining him. "It's much more private in my room, my lord. Perhaps you'd like to change there?"

Kakashi nodded and followed Iruka to his room. As soon as Iruka slid the door shut, Kakashi was on him, pushing him onto the futon, hands sliding under his clothes.

Iruka shivered at the far too familiar touch, and tried to relax.

"They might be watching you," Kakashi whispered, before dropping his mouth to Iruka's neck.

_They might be watching?_

"Update," he commanded.

Iruka responded immediately to the order, telling Kakashi everything he knew. "Contact dead, close, but nothing intercepted. The new manager is involved. Not allowed downstairs alone. Baths are separate, no exit. Guards. Oh-only a little chakra in the room. Curfew check at—ah!—midnight." His barely breathed reply was punctuated with gasps, whimpers, and moans as Kakashi's hands and mouth roamed. "Still haven't seen the nin. Haru seems to be running things, but he isn't the murderer."

Without warning, Kakashi flipped him over and stretched over him. He rubbed against Iruka as he talked. "Are you… all right?"

Iruka squirmed, but moaned easily. "Yes."

"No one has uh… bothered you?"

Iruka shook his head, murmuring, feeling Kakashi's erection poking against his lower back. Kakashi lifted, arching his back, moving fast and hard against Iruka. Their bodies were covered by the layers of Iruka's elaborate kimono and Kakashi's robes, but it probably didn't look that way to anyone watching.

Only, they weren't watching.

Iruka knew they weren't because he'd been using chakra and drugging every man that had come up here for the last two weeks. But he couldn't seem to get that out, in fact, right now, he couldn't think of much of anything aside from the hardness now rubbing against his backside. He gulped when he felt Kakashi's mouth by his ear again.

"I'll leave after the bath. I'll report and come back as soon as I can. I'm leaving a summoning tag. Use it only if your life is in danger."

Kakashi put his hands around Iruka's neck and pressed against him dramatically. "Oh, Mi-chan, such a sweetness as I've never encountered. They were right about you." Kakashi moaned as he gathered himself up to stand.

Iruka heard Kakashi shifting as he lay there panting, worked up over… what exactly was this? He could feel the heat on his face. He wondered briefly if Kakashi knew Yumiko intimately. Why else would he be so aroused?

And really, Kakashi, the great Sharingan Kakashi, liked men? Somehow, Iruka realised, as he gathered his strength to stand, it didn't surprise him that much.

"Yumiko, I can't have worn you out that much, won't you massage me at the baths?" Kakashi's amused tone goaded Iruka to jump up to his feet. He glared at Kakashi, but couldn't contain the shiver that ran up his back. Kakashi's smile widened. He was already wearing Iruka's bath robe.

"I… of course. Please come with me." Iruka stepped toward the door, but Kakashi's hand held him back.

Kakashi's head was tilted lazily to the side. "Why don't you take off that lovely kimono? You don't want to ruin it, do you?"

"You—you want me to accompany you naked?" Iruka spoke politely, but his expression was incredulous.

"Whatever the noble wants, right?" The amused smile lurking around Kakashi's lips infuriated him, but he nodded, untied the now loosened obi and began removing the kimono. The under kimono slid off easily leaving him naked but for the bright red fundoshi he wore.

Kakashi smiled. "Perfect."

Iruka was sure his face matched. "The… clients like them."

Kakashi pushed him through the door and Iruka led him, humming in delight, down the hall to the steps that led to the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

_Blushing is the colour of virtue_  
-Diogenes

* * *

**Part Three**

_It must be serious if she sent Kakashi. _

Iruka kept telling himself that as he lay on the tiny futon in his tiny room trying to find sleep. He was warm from the bath and pleasantly hazy from the sake. But his mind was spinning.

After he'd bathed Kakashi—_I bathed Kakashi_—Kakashi had walked him back to his room and pushed inside, pushing Iruka down—_again_—and biting his neck hard. He'd snickered as Iruka arched, grasping his shoulders hard, and moaned brokenly.

"Nice," he'd said, his voice laced with satisfaction. "I'll ask for you on my next visit. Wear the orange. It's auspicious." And then he'd left.

Iruka huffed and rolled over. Of all the people to come after him, why the notorious Copy Ninja? Iruka had heard stories. He was nearly as worried about Kakashi as he was the clients.

Of course, Genma had told him the stories, so, he didn't know if he should believe them. Genma had been making indecent proposals to him for years now.

But he'd heard things from others too, whispers and rumours that Kakashi's tastes were outside the norm. Tantalising—_no, I didn't just think that_—tales of illicit mission sex and late night rendezvous circled around a lot of jounin, but Kakashi stood out. He seemed so untouchable and distant that Iruka figured he'd be impervious to such desires.

If Kakashi hadn't been all over Iruka, nipping at his neck, hands and fingers touching whatever they could, Iruka might still believe that.

As it was, he knew now that the ninja who had killed Rikuto-sama was a very dangerous ninja. Sending Kakashi was a testament to that. Iruka might have imagined a dramatic scene of ANBU infiltrating the building and escorting him out, but the thrill of that was tempered by the realisation that Yumiko was still in serious danger.

He also realised that his mission was nowhere near complete and that Kakashi was coming back for more.

The door slammed open and Iruka jumped as two guards stepped inside without warning. "Haru-sama wants you, come on."

Wearily he rose and followed the taller guard. The guard following him was short but beefy. As they waited at Haru's office door, the guard let his hand run slowly down Iruka's spine. He shivered despite himself and the guard laughed.

At Haru's coarse yell, the guard pushed Iruka through the door. "Get in there," he muttered.

"Yumi," Haru drawled as he entered. "You've lucked up haven't you? That handsome man has been very busy with you."

"He said he was returning to court, sir, I'm sure its nothing," Iruka demurred. Haru didn't like it when he had regular clients, Yumiko had told Iruka. Unless they were cruel or old, he was jealous.

"Oh no, Yumi. He's coming back already. Tonight. Such a quick return to you. But he's suspicious. I don't recognise his face. And I can't find him in our records." Haru frowned as he pondered, then looked closely at Iruka. "Did he say anything unseemly?"

"No, sir. He was very… ah, virile. As you said." Iruka blushed, certain Yumiko would never blush at such a thing.

Haru seemed disappointed. "Wear the blue kimono tonight. And find out where he's from. If he knows Rikuto. And wear him out. I'll be up to dress you shortly." He dismissed Iruka with a wave of his hand.

"A-about Rikuto-sama sir, I just wonder—"

"You wonder what?" Haru asked. His voice was dangerous.

"I… I just worry for the brothel, sir."

"You just worry about your own ass, don't you? Worried that Kenta might sacrifice you after all?"

_Damn it, who is Kenta? And where? Just how involved is Haru? He might have organised the whole thing. _

"No sir, he's, ah…"

Haru broke in before he could continue. "I know you were the one sending messages out, Yumiko. You think your lover will save you?" Haru laughed. His voice was squeaky and disconcerting. Iruka was reminded of ducks.

"You were favoured here before, but things are changing, _have_ changed. Perhaps I should let the guards demonstrate just how much?"

Iruka knew he couldn't take on the two guards in the room. They both probably had a little ninja training, and there were two more outside the door. All told, they were probably at a genin level, but that wasn't the problem. He could take four genin—even in a kimono. The problem was that they would alert other guards and he would quickly be outnumbered. He was supposed to be a prostitute anyway. Any show that he wasn't would compromise Yumiko.

Iruka drew back and feigned fear. He jumped as the door slid opened.

Haru huffed as one of the servers came in and the leering guards backed off.

"Haru-sama, that noble is here. He's asking for Yumiko."

Haru frowned. "Don't screw up, Yumi-chan. You're not irreplaceable."

As Iruka walked away Haru called out in his horrible sing-song voice, "Oh and Yumi-chan? We're be keeping a close eye on you, so don't plan any lover's trysts," he said with a sneer. "Kenta-sama would be jealous."

"Yes sir," he said demurely, leaving the room, hearing the snickers behind his back and feeling the perverted gazes. _Haru-sama could have arranged it all, but just to run a brothel?_ He couldn't clear his mind.

In moments an attendant barged into his room and helped him into the blue kimono. It was a royal blue, with a spray of trees that looked like flames of red-orange circling the lower third of the length. Leaves scattered over the left sleeve and across his upper back. It was attractive, but he looked rather plain in it.

Iruka imagined Yumiko made the kimono stunning.

It was nearly half an hour later that he came downstairs and made his way to the corner where Kakashi was seated. He knew he was being watched and forced a smile as he approached.

"I thought I asked you to wear the orange kimono, Yumiko?" Kakashi's smile didn't reach his eye. He stared at Iruka as if trying to read his mind. "I don't like being disobeyed."

Iruka had only a moment to inhale before Haru was by his side, fingers digging into his arm. "My pardon, good sir, is your companion tonight causing trouble? We can have him replaced. Shall I bring you something better?"

Haru's ingratiating tone grated on Iruka's ears. _He's the one who said… _"But Haru-sama, you told me—"

"Quiet, whore!" Suddenly, Haru-sama's voice was a low, growl, not his typical smarminess in front of clients. Iruka was stunned for a moment. "I'll deal with you later."

"Yumiko is fine. He just doesn't listen well. I don't want a replacement." Kakashi's voice was composed and steely. "But I would like the sake I had last week."

Haru looked flustered for a moment, but finally bowed. "Of course, sir, and, how shall I address you tonight?" Haru's toadying had been ridiculous from the start, but Iruka realised it was all an act.

"Call me Souta," Kakashi said casually.

"Of course, Souta-sama, yes, yes." Haru sounded relieved. "Let me know if you have any other problems with Yumiko." He gave Iruka a sharp glare before walking away.

Iruka watched him, unsettled and bemused.

Kakashi's gentle cough got his attention and he turned, folding gracefully to the floor. He bowed his head where he sat, hands caught in the deep sleeves on his kimono.

"I apologise, S-Souta-sama. I didn't mean to displease you."

Kakashi leaned forward, touching Iruka's chin and lifting his head. "You don't displease me, Mi-chan. You surprise me." His head tilted to the side as he examined Iruka, fingers still holding his chin. "You surprise me a lot," he murmured.

Iruka blinked, finding himself surprised as well. Sometimes Kakashi's way of speaking in code was far too cryptic, but he also thought that Kakashi's peculiar sense of humour made its way into his code and that was why Iruka was completely lost to understanding it.

"You're surprised of what?" he asked, wary of Kakashi's motives. After all, no one would make Kakashi play the part of a prostitute now would they?

"No proverbs today, Yumiko?"

_Oh._ Iruka blinked, closing his eyes for a moment. "Why yes, actually. One I read only recently. 'Most men are within a finger's breadth of being mad.' Considering my boss and my clients, it's especially apt."

Kakashi's mouth twisted in a grin. He rubbed his thumb over Iruka's lips and leaned back. "Are you calling me mad, Mi-chan?"

Iruka sat back as the sake was delivered—not, he noticed, by Haru-sama—and frowned. "No, of course I'm not, I'm just—"

"I read a work recently myself." Kakashi interrupted. "Of particular interest was a passage which began 'No man is hurt but by himself.' Apt for you as well?"

Iruka poured a cup of sake and pushed it toward Kakashi. "I'm not sure I understand." He was really starting to get irritated at this coded way of speaking. Kakashi seemed to put a double meaning to everything.

Kakashi drank and looked up at Iruka as he sat the cup down. "Do you like pain, Yumiko?"

Iruka blanched and stared at Kakashi. "N-no."

"Have some sake. And drink deep, Mi-chan. You'll want it tonight."

Kakashi's visit went surprisingly fast, though Iruka was sure his nerves, set-off by the casual question about pain, contributed. After the sake, Iruka brought Kakashi back to his room. Within moments, he secured Iruka to a beam in the ceiling after pulling out a length of thin, soft rope from his robe.

He carefully undressed Iruka, down to his fundoshi again—he grinned at Iruka, whispering 'Nice,'—before working the ropes around him. Kakashi moved around him, looping and tightening ropes and spoke casually, telling him rambling anecdotes that Iruka couldn't tell if he was making up on the spot or not.

Leading forward with a seductive smile, he slid one hand down Iruka's back, adding, "I'll be back soon, so don't forget me." He grinned when Iruka shivered, arching against the touch.

He was quiet then, hands working fast as he moved the rope across Iruka's body. Iruka could feel his heart pounding. He didn't know what Kakashi was going to do and that unnerved him. He gasped as he felt himself elevated helplessly. Kakashi bent his legs back and Iruka could feel the ropes around his ankles. When he felt the rope sliding around his throat, he tried to protest.

"I don't think—"

Kakashi pushed Iruka gently and Iruka felt light-headed as he swung gently, back and forth. He also felt like an idiot.

"Relax, Mi-chan." He leaned forward and kissed Iruka and Iruka had the craziest notion that he wished his arms were free.

Kakashi let go and set Iruka swinging again while circling and touching Iruka far more than necessary, humming as he went. The whole scenario was enough to have bored Haru ages ago, if he really was watching.

Kakashi was just enjoying himself.

_If this goes into his report…_

He twitched when Kakashi touched a spot on his back and as he pulled his legs, he felt the rope around his throat pull tight. He gasped and relaxed.

"See what happens when you're tense?" Kakashi smiled again and Iruka was struck by just how much Kakashi was enjoying himself.

_At my expense!_

Really, thought Iruka. _While_ _I expected a dramatic end to this mission, I didn't imagine being tied up and molested by the Copy Ninja._

On Kakashi's third visit, sooner than he'd expected, Iruka was tense. Kakashi was walked up to his room by a guard who winked as Iruka stood to greet them.

"Why don't I help you into something more suitable for the baths, Souta-sama?"

Kakashi tilted his head as he studied Iruka's face. "No proper greeting? You just tell me what to do when I arrive?"

Iruka felt an insistent thump in his chest. "N-no, I just thought, after your travel…" he trailed off, confused. He didn't like these games Kakashi was playing.

"Ah, well, that's a good point. Yes, let's bathe. Can you walk on my back? I have this spot," he said, arching back and supporting his back with his right hand. "It's just really tense. Probably from riding. I'm so out of shape! Typical noble, no doubt."

Kakashi's laugh was loud and nasal and Iruka had to bit his tongue not to laugh.

"Of course, sir, whatever you need," he murmured. At least in the baths, they had some privacy.

He pulled a thin blue yukata out for Kakashi and then disrobed.

Kakashi helped him out it, muttering about the plainness of his yukata. "I hope no one sees me in this."

Once again, Iruka walked to the baths clad only in fundoshi.

Kakashi stretched out on a mat and directed Iruka to his back. "You can use a little chakra. Just keep it to below half of what you'd use for a basic instructional Genjutsu. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what? Guards come running?" He felt a little funny saying it, but he was suddenly certain that Kakashi was the shinobi that Yumiko had spoken of.

Kakashi raised his head and looked at Iruka innocently. "Oh, well, probably."

Iruka shifted, suddenly uneasy and stepped gently onto Kakashi's back. _I'm not jealous. That's irrational. Licentious or not, this is a _mission_. Interesting company or not, _this is a mission_. Sex or not, damnit—_

"Can you be a little more gentle?" gasped Kakashi.

Guiltily, he softened his step. Maybe Kakashi really did have something bothering his back. His satisfied moans seemed to attest as well. Iruka tried to focus.

"Oh right there, ye-ess," Kakashi moaned. Iruka thought it was as put on as it was genuine. He peeled Kakashi up from the floor and they climbed into the outdoor hot baths.

Once they were in the water, as close as possible to the streams of water trickling down the rocks for extra privacy, Kakashi began grilling him.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, but Haru speaks about him like I should know who he is. He's probably the one."

Kakashi nodded, eye on the bushes surrounding them. "Are you still… okay?"

Iruka looked at him before answering, but Kakashi's gaze was still distant. Iruka knew he was scanning to keep their privacy, but he sort of wished Kakashi would look him in the face for that answer.

"Yes."

"You look really hot in a kimono."

Iruka couldn't help himself; he cuffed Kakashi on his ear.

"Hey! Blind side! How could you hit noble Souta-sama? I was giving you a compliment."

Iruka snorted and leaned back, trying to relax. "I have a quote for you," he said quietly.

"Oh?" At the sudden serious turn, Kakashi turned to face him, one eyebrow raised.

Iruka couldn't look him in the eye, but he forced his head up anyway, and looked at Kakashi's cheek as he spoke. "'We have two ears and one tongue so that we would _listen_ _more and talk less_.'"

Kakashi's other eyebrow rose to match. "They're going to listen?"

Iruka nodded. "I'm supposed to find out about you, so why don't you tell me about Souta-sama?"

Kakashi gave a brief chuckle and smiled self-consciously at Iruka. "You want to know about me, Mi-chan? It's a boring story. I'm a very important noble that everyone seems to think they know. Truthfully, I'm so very lonely. I'm just waiting for my chance to retire from the Daimyo's service and maybe settle down with an innocent farm girl." He sighed theatrically.

Iruka stared at him round-eyed. "A farm girl?"

"Oh yeah, those snobs at court?" Kakashi shook his head mournfully. "Not my type at all."

"What is your type?" asked Iruka quietly.

"An innocent farm girl. I just said."

Iruka frowned and moved away in the water to another spot and stretched. _I should have known better._

"Yumiko?" Kakashi was too good for slip-ups. Apparently he rarely used the courtesan's name. Iruka couldn't figure out why he kept calling him Mi-chan. Surely that was a pet name. Was he trying to convince himself?

He reached out to caress Iruka's shoulder. "Ah, don't be sad,, I'll visit you again soon. You'll barely notice until I return."

Iruka jerked away and rose from the water. "I think you've overstayed your time, Souta-sama." He moved to leave the spacious pool, but startled when Kakashi's wet arm snaked around his leg, fingers tapping at his inner thigh.

"We're not done yet, Mi-chan," he said pointedly. "Help me dry off and we'll go to your room," he murmured, heated gaze following the line of Iruka's backside up to his shoulders and then to his face.

Iruka felt his heart thump weakly, then pound rapidly. _'We'll be keeping a close eye on you tonight.'_ They really were watching this time.

Iruka was going to have to perform or risk breaking his cover.

It didn't help that Kakashi seemed far, far too eager for this.


End file.
